Battle of Five Armies
The '''Battle of the Five Armies '''was a five way battle between the five Armies: the Dwarves of Erebor, Elves of Mirkwood, Men of Dale (along with the Wizard Gandalf, the Hobbit Bilbo, the skin-changer Beorn and the Eagles of Manwë) versus the two Orc armies of Dol Guldur and Gundabad. The battle was the first conflict in the War of the Ring.The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Featurette - A Six-Part Saga (2014) - Movie HD Prelude Quest of Erebor In TA 2940, Gandalf intercepted a message promising payment for the head of Thorin Oakenshield. This aroused his suspicion of rising darkness and he intercepted the Dwarf exilarch and hatched the idea of the Quest of Erebor. The wizard claimed to Thorin that such darker minds could turn towards Erebor, possibly sway the dragon, who took it from Thorin's people, to their side and maybe use the location and riches of the Mountain itself to their advantage. Unable to muster a great enough army without the support of all seven Dwarf kingdoms, Thorin assembled twelve of his compatriots to undergo a quest to retrieve the Arkenstone from the dragon. With it, he could command all seven armies against the dragon Smaug. Gandalf suggested Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit, as a burglar to sneak past Smaug and take the stone and the Quest was under way. Unknown to Gandalf, a Necromancer had settled in Dol Guldur. This sorcerer was in league with Azog (who set the price on Thorin's head) and with Smaug, and intended to stop the quest at all costs, sending Azog to hunt the company. Gandalf later uncovered the Necromancer as a returned Sauron, but not before the Dark Lord sent out his secret army under Azog to secure the Mountain. It was his intention to use Smaug in the War of the Ring, as well as to use the Mountain to secure the Lands of Angmar and use them to harass the Northern kingdoms of Middle Earth. Meanwhile, the company awoke Smaug and failed to slay him in the forges. The dragon, mistaking Bilbo for a man of Laketown, went out to burn the city in revenge. Destruction of Lake-town As he burnt the city, Smaug was confronted by Bard, a descendant of Dale (itself conflagerated by the dragon) wielding the Black Arrow which would penetrate the dragon's weak-spot. Smaug was slain, but the town of Laketown was burnt and its survivors - led by Bard - had to resettle, choosing the ruins of Dale. Siege of Erebor The company was reunited, but Thorin's grief and failure led him to spiral into madness. Blinded by greed and consumed by the dragon's curse, he refused to share his treasure with the Laketown refugees to help alleviate their hardships. Instead, the Elvenking Thranduil came to their support, seeking to reclaim his own heirlooms - The White Gems of Lasgalen - from Thorin's hoard. Seeing that Thorin is beyond reason, the Elves and Men assembled an army to besiege the Dwarves inside Erebor until Thorin relinquishes some of his gold. The Dwarf, however, sent Roac the Raven to call upon Dain Ironfoot from the nearby Iron Hills. Thranduil was so bent on reclaiming the gems that he ignored Gandalf's warnings of the approaching of the Dol Guldur army. Unbeknowst to any of them, Azog's army was marching in secret through Rhun using tunnels dug by Wereworms, while Bolg mustered yet another army from Gundabad. As the siege was underway, Dain arrived at the head of a Dwarven army, and the warring parties came to blows just as the Dol Guldur Army arrived. The Battle Skirmish at the Gates of Erebor Azog's army engaged the Dwarves, but not before Thranduil relented to assist them. Azog then deployed Trolls, before Thranduil's volley killed some, allowing the Dwarven chariots to cut through the Orc lines. Ogres were then used to rush the chariots. Dáin was pushed back to the side of the Mountain with heavy loses. Meanwhile, Thorin - who refused to join the fight - was confronted by Dwalin and eventually snapped out of his dragon sickness. He led the company out of the Mountain and ralied the Dwarven army to an assault which broke through Azog's lines. Thorin decided to lead an assault towards Azog's command tower in Ravenhill. Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili commandeered a Dwarven war chariot, following Thorin through the frozen channel of the River Running. Azog, intending the entire battle as a trap for Thorin, tried to stop his friends from reaching him, sending ogres, a Troll and Wargs after them. Bofur, astride a Troll, managed to help them against the Troll, but the Wargs forced Dwalin, Fili and Kili to take the mounts and leave Balin behind to fend off his foes while they went to Ravenhill. Meanwhile, the ax in Bifur's head was struck to the head of one of his Orc foes. Bofur and Bombur helped throw the Orc off, dislodging the ax from Bifur's head, which instantly mended his speech problems. Seige of Dale To force his adversaries to split forces, Azog had Dale attacked, forcing Bard to draw his forces into the city to defend the women and children. Gandalf and Bilbo went to fight with him, leaving the Elves and Dwarves to fight in the field. Bard saved his children and ordered them to evacuate the women, children and wounded to the Great Hall. However, Hilda Bianca rallied the women to rejoin the battle. They took up weapons and decided that if they live with their men, then they'll die with them. Hilda discovered that Alfrid was hiding with them and called him a coward and a weasel before the women left to fight with their men. Thranduil led his forces into the city, but his mount was slain. He would later order a retreat after seeingmost of his fallen brothers. However he has confronted by his son Legolas and by Tauriel. Dale's seige ended with the men victorious. Skirmish at Ravenhill Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin arrived at Ravenhill just as Tauriel and Legolas broke news to Gandalf of the approach of the Gundabad Army. Bilbo used the Ring to go and warn the Dwarves off of the trap, and Tauriel went with Legolas, after Thranduil was unmmoved to go help them. Azog feigned a retreat, which drew Fili and Kili into the ruins of Ravenhill. When Bilbo arrived, Thorin realized the trap but before Dwalin could fetch back Fili and Kili, the former was caught by Azog and executed before his brother and uncle. Kili chased Azog and Thorin went after him. Dwalin also started to give chase before he went back, helping Bilbo fend off the Gundabad berserkers led by Bolg. Legolas and Tauriel arrived, with Legolas latching unto the bathroom Bats of Dol Guldur brought from Gundabad, and dispatching a force going up Ravenhill to corner the Dwarves. He then settled on a sentry over the frozen waterfall. Thorin engaged Azog before the pale Orc retreated again, and had the berserkers menace Thorin, pushing him to the edge of the frozen waterfall and breaking his sword. Legolas aided him with his bow. Meanwhile, Tauriel was menaced by Bolg as she looked for Kili. The dwarf came to save her, but was killed by Bolg. Enraged, the elf lunged at the Orc and threw herself with him over the precipice to the slopes besides the waterfall. The Orc was not killed, however, and Legolas had to tip a tower across the gorge to get to Bolg and fend him off. Overhead, Thorin threw one of the berserkers, which loosened Bolg's balance. To return the favour, Legolas threw Orcrist - Thorin's confiscated sword - back at him, killing an Orc about the deliver a killing stroke to the Dwarf. Legolas then dispatched Bolg with his knives. Thorin engaged Azog with Orcrist, letting the Orc use his flail to crack the ice all about them. Distracted by the arrival of the Eagles and Beorn - who dispatched the approaching Gundabad Army - Azog didn't notice that he was now standing on a circle of ice. As Thorin stepped off, the ice tipped and the Orc slipped and fell under. He burst from the ice however, not before stabbing Thorin in the foot, and standing over the Dwarf he drew his blade arm towards him. Thorin released Orcrist, allowing Azog to deal him a mortal wound, but giving himself the leverage to thrust back at Azog, killing him. Below, he witnessed the Dol Guldur army dispersed and routed before the Dwarf expired. Items Involved * Bilbo's Mithril Shirt: Used to protect the Hobbit; given to him by Thorin. * Orcrist: Sword used to kill Azog the Defiler * The Arkenstone: Used as a bargaining ship for Thorin, * The Dwarves' "Whirly twirlies": Used to defect the Elves' arrows and used to kill the opposing sides. Participants Free People of Middle Earth *Dwarves'Army **Thorin and Company ***Thorin Oakenshield ***Bilbo Baggins ***Gandalf ***Balin ***Dwalin ***Óin ***Glóin ***Fíli ***Kíli ***Bifur ***Bofur ***Bombur ***Dori ***Nori ***Ori **Dwarves of the Iron Hills ***Dáin Ironfoot - One of the Dwarven commanders summoned by Thorin Oakenshield **Radagast's reinforcements ***Radagast ***Great Eagles ***Beorn *Elves of Mirkwood **Thranduil **Tauriel **Legolas *Men of Lake-town / Dale **Bard **Percy **Hilda Bianca **Alfrid Lickspittle (defected) - Left during the Battle. Was killed by an Troll and inadvertantly saved Gandalf. **Bain **Sigrid ** Tilda Sauron's Forces *Sauron - Built the army in secret in Dol Guldur. Banished by Lady Galadriel. *Dol Guldur Army **Orcs ***Azog the Defiler - Leader of Sauron's forces and attempted to take control of the Mountain to expand the kingdom of Angmar. Killed by Thorin Oakenshield on Ravenhill during a two way duel. ***Ragash - Rode with Azog and informed him of their Army's forces and when they were going to attack. Presumably was killed in the battle with other Orcs. ***Other Orcs of Dol Guldur **Goblins **Ogres *** Olog-hai **Trolls **Wargs **Wereworms *Gundabad Army **Bolg - Second-in-command of Azog's army. Led a secret army from Mount Gundabad and attacked from the north. Killed by Legolas in a duel at the ruins of Ravenhill **Berserker Orcs References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:War of the Ring conflicts